Bella and Oliver - one shot
by Violet Halliwell
Summary: Fluffy one shot featuring my favorite characters. May turn into a full story if well like. Please read and review.
**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Bella stopped dead in the middle of putting her lip stick on and looked up meeting Thea's gaze in the mirror. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Thea told her friend, pushing off the wall and stepping forward next to Bella.

"Oliver does not feel that way about me," Bella insisted.

"Oliver doesn't feel what way?" Felicity asked as she stepped out of one of the toilets and approached a sink.

Bella scowled and turned back to the mirror finishing applying a fresh layer of lipstick before she answered. "Thea thinks Oliver…" Bella trailed off, she couldn't make herself say the words. Felicity looked to Thea for some clarification.

"Its obvious Oliver loves her. Have you ever seen him be the way with someone the way he is with Bella since he's been back?"

Felicity turned to Bella. "She's right Bella," Felicity said. Bella let out a noise of frustration, throwing her arms in the air and sweeping from the bathroom. Thea grunted as she collided with Bella's back suddenly when they reached the main floor of the club again. "What the?"

Felicity and Thea glanced over Bella's shoulder to see Oliver holding Laurel close as they swayed to the beat of a slow song. Before either woman could say anything Bella was gone. She made a beeline for the bar. "Whiskey, please," Bella requested. She downed the drink and her eyes strayed to Laurel and Oliver of their own accord. Why had she let Thea and Felicity get in her head? She knew despite how she felt Oliver did not reciprocate. The bar suddenly felt too hot. She needed to get out.

Bella jumped from her stool stumbling as she landed on her feet and made her way to the back of the club unaware of the eyes following her. Next to the entrance to the old Foundry was a door that led to the alley behind the club. She threw herself through the door and slammed it shut behind her before she let out a roar of frustration into the night.

Oliver watched Bella sway on her feet for a moment before she made her way determinedly to the back of the club. "Excuse me," Oliver said to Laurel, cutting her off mid-sentence as he hadn't really been listening. Laurel watched Oliver go stunned and a little mad. Oliver approached Felicity and his sister at the same time as Ray and Roy returned with their drinks. "What's up with Bella?"

Thea smiled at Felicity before she turned to face Oliver. "I'm not sure," Thea lied coolly. "It's not really safe for her to be out in the alley alone though, Ollie. Maybe you should go check on her?"

"Sure," Oliver said, smiling tightly before heading in the direction Bella had gone. He pushed opened the door and found Bella leaning against the rail looking up at the sky. A tightness he hadn't realise was even there released from around his chest when he saw she was safe.

"Did Thea send you after me?" Bella asked not looking away from stars.

"Kind of," Oliver admitted.

"She really doesn't give up, does she?"

"What do you mean? I just wanted to check you were safe. Hanging around dark alleys is not the most secure place."

"I think we both know I can handle myself," Bella said, finally turning to face him. Oliver's breath rushed from his body as he stared at her. Her dark blue dress compliment her pale skin perfectly and some of her hair had come loose, falling against her shoulders.

"I know you can," he answered, approaching slowly to stand beside her. "You look beautiful tonight."

Bella blushed and looked away. Taking compliments had never been her strong point. "Thanks," she said quietly. Oliver reached across, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her head back so she was looking up at him.

"I mean it, Bella." Bella tried to look away but Oliver didn't release his hold on her. He lowered his head suddenly catching Bella off guard and swept his lips across her. Bella sucked in a shocked breath and Oliver tensed up immediately pulling away. "I'm sorry."

Bella clutched the railing and caught her breath. She watched Oliver starting to retreat and knew that they would not get this opportunity again. If she let Oliver walk away now awkwardness would set in and there would be no getting back to where they were in this moment. Oliver turned to grab the door handle and head back inside before he embarrassed himself anymore when suddenly Bella was there. Her hands on his shoulders, her chest pressed against his. She stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't apologise." Oliver pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. It was Bella who closed the distance this time, kissing Oliver with confidence. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him.

What lasted only seconds felt like minutes to Bella before Oliver pulled back. "Bella?" Oliver questioned hoarsely.

"I love you, Oliver."

Bella wasn't sure where she was finding the courage to be honest and open with him but she resolutely stared up into his face as a range of emotions passed over it. After what felt like an eternity Oliver grinned and immediately pulled Bella back into kiss him. "I love you, too."

Oliver pulled self-consciously on the collar of his shirt. "Quit fidgeting, Ollie," Thea told him for the thousandth time, approaching him to straighten his tie again.

"You ready man?" Diggle asked, popping his head in the door way. Oliver barely managed to nod before he followed his best friend. His heart felt like it was pounding in his throat. There weren't many people in the room. Felicity sat between Ray and Roy. Two of Bella's friends from her hometown sat on the other side of the church. The music started and Thea walked down the aisle first.

If Oliver thought his heart had been pounding before it was nothing compared to what happened when Bella stepped round the corner with her father. Everything else is room blurred in to the peripheral as Bella met Oliver's eyes and grinned.

* * *

A/N: Posted on 11/05/2015. This is just a one shot I've had kicking around my head for a while. I may turn it into a full story if it gets enough likes and reviews. Violet x.


End file.
